Talking doesn't always work
by Des Kostan0127
Summary: What do you get when you cross a elder vampire and his newly turned creation who can't control their lust?


**I know I haven't posted in a LONG time LOL, and hopefully I'll be posting more often. Just so much has happened lately and I haven't had very much time too write, let alone think; so this is going too be my short story come back/ time too myself. So I hope too all the firmiliar writers. Well this is a story Silvanelf and I were on and I finally put the finishing touches on it. ^_^ Well I hope you enjoy this story I couldn't have done this with silvanelf so thanks for helping me through my writer's block! **

**This is for you silvanelf**

_**~Enjoy.**_

**Talking doesn't always work**

Josef tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator in Mick's building slowly  
climbed its way to the penthouse. He had something important to tell his  
friend, and Mick was going to listen, whether he liked it or not. Josef  
finally saw the doors open,he rushed and pressed the button top  
thought to himself how was he going to tell Mick about his feelings for him,he  
wondered if it was his real feelings or the effects of the returning?

The re-turning...Josef swallowed. He remembered the taste of Mick's blood in  
his mouth...its metallic sweetness, its vibrancy...the memory of Mick's blood  
would be forever burned into his brain-no matter how hard he tried, he  
couldn't forget the feeling of Mick's neck under his lips, his cool tongue  
leaving a wet trail across Mick's skin...Mick's orgasmic cry, as he bit down.

Josef licked his lips,he still could taste Mick's blood he craved more.

"Fuck!"

Josef looked and noticed his erection growing,he folded his hands over it and  
hoped Mick wouldn't reached Mick's floor,he fixed his tie and  
walked to Mick's door. "Mick, open up..."

On the other side of the door, Mick paused at the foot of the staircase. He  
had been on the verge of going upstairs, to hit his freezer for some much  
needed chill time, but Josef's voice stopped him. Mick hesitated. Ever since  
Josef had re-turned him, his feelings about the elder vampire  
had...changed...transformed into something more. Something Mick wasn't sure  
about, something for the past week he had denied and tried to shove aside.  
Well, now it seemed Josef had enough. Mick licked his lips, and turned to  
face his door. He could smell Josef's scent-he felt his pants tighten and  
realized with horror that his body had betrayed him. There could be no  
denying it now. He wanted Josef.

"Josef I'm over here."

Josef turned to look at Mick,his eyes darkened with lust. The same look reflected  
in Mick's eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"So are you going to just stand there." "Looking amazingly hot,OH SHUT UP KOSTAN!" Josef added silently. "Or are you going to let me in?" Josef smiled as he motioned to the door.

"Ummm...sure." Mick walked to his door and accidentally brushed the back of his hand on Josef's inner thigh.

Josef bit his lip to stop himself from moaning but he couldn't help but arch his back at Mick's touch.

He forced himself to focus. Ignoring the urge to rip Mick's shirt from his body and ravish him right then and there, Josef calmly stepped inside the Penthouse, moving past his friend, and standing near the sofa with his back turned towards Mick.

Mick watched Josef. The elder vampire was tense, Mick could sense it. The younger vampire's eyes kept straying to Josef's body. He just couldn't seem to help it. He wanted Josef. He could tell that Josef wanted him too. A low purr started in the base of his throat as he closed the door and silently crossed over to where Josef stood. He placed a hand on Josef's shoulder.

Josef spun around. His brown eyes had bled to a frosted silver. "Mick...I-"

"Shh," Mick interrupted. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to feel Josef underneath him, he wanted to hear his friend scream his name over and over, he wanted to taste the sweetness of Josef's pleasure. "Don't talk, Josef."

Josef felt his already shaky control slipping away under the hypnotic power of Mick's intense gaze. The words he had been about to say flew out of his end. He didn't even try to hide his feelings anymore. His desire for Mick spilled across his face...his need to connect.

Mick saw. In an instant he had leaned in, and captured Josef with a passionate kiss.

Josef moaned and grabbed Mick by the tie, pulling him closer and running his tongue over the outline of Mick's lip seeking to deepen the kiss.

Mick accepted and parted his lips to tried to unbutton Josef's shirt,but couldn't concentrate because of the taste of Josef was making him lose ripped off Josef shirt, then started running his hands over Josef's back.

Josef smiled as he grabbed Mick's t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, before pinning him with a kiss.

Mick gently bit into Josef's lower lip and sucked hungerly at his power of Josef's blood made Mick moan,that and Josef running his hand over Mick's erection through his jeans.

Beth made her way too the elevador of Mick's building, with good news for Mick she had finally decided to date him. So excited she rushed up the hallway, and decided to suprise Mick. She finally got to his door her heart pounding in excitement she unlocked the door with the key Mick had gaven her.

"Mick? Are you home I hav-e.. OH MY GOD!"

Mick and Josef both looked up for the sofa is shock as fear played across Mick's face.

'Beth!"

**I hope you enjoyed this little twist. Well there will be more soon bye! **


End file.
